


Two Guards and Those Left Behind

by gloryasme



Series: FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: DIY wound cleaning, Fake Science, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights Series, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, I refuse to let him die, Zombie Michael, i got attatched too quickly goddamn, kinda gore at the begining, look guys i never took engineering, no stanley isn't dead, sound illusion disk, stan's only in the second chapter guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Michael didn't expect this returning to work.... He blames Elizabeth.
Relationships: Lolbit/Yenndo (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Animatronics, Michael Afton & Lolbit, Michael Afton & Stanley, Michael Afton & Yenndo
Series: FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is 21, Stanley is 28
> 
> Takes place in 1989 (after SL)

The mirror reflected Michael’s grim reality. His skin a pale, disgusting almost green shade with spots of purple where the rotting was especially grotesque. The robo-bitch Ennard took out one of his eyes during the process of transferring, or, _whatever_ it was, and so his left eye socket was especially bad now that it (they?) was gone. He could still see out of it, he realised.

He supposed that he didn’t really survive what happened. But, instead of possessing Ennard, or just clinging to it like his sister, his soul stayed in his own body. He could control it as well as he could with what was no organs and failing muscles.

He wished he hadn’t cut off contact with Samantha. She probably could’ve helped.

Michael just huffed. He could still move so no point in throwing a hissy fit. He tidied up his uniform, taped up his arms to hide any holes in his flesh that came from the skin falling off, adjusted his security cap to press his hair into place to hide his eye, and stepped out to work.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was sticking around at the sister location. Ennard had left him, taking Elizabeth’s soul with it, and he had no idea where they could’ve gone from the sewers.

Maybe it was the ones left behind. Ennard was a fusion of the two Funtimes, Ballora and Circus Baby. Bon Bon had been left behind with his recoloured partner, Bonette. (Way to promote unnecessary gender roles, _dad_.) Yendo was a scrapped endoskeleton. Michael, personally, was confused by Lolbit’s entire purpose; distraction it seemed. The Minireenas, Biddy Bab and Electro Bab were all left behind. Funtime Chica was rented out at the time, but she must have been returned by now.

He pitied the poor guy that had to replace Michael in his absence.

The elevator door opened, and Michael crawled through the vent, ignoring the automated voices. ‘Motion detected’ this and ‘hand unit’ that. He hadn’t liked the Hand Unit since it re-named him Eggs Benedict.

He stretched to his full height, something else he inherited from his father and looked around. The place was quiet, seeing as the animatronics were all gone. There was a thud on the glass to his left. Michael turned, pressing on the light switch to see.

Yendo was at the glass, apparently looking for Michael’s attention.

“What’s up, big guy?” Michael asks though the creature could not speak. The animatronic gestures to the darkness. “Parts and Services?” he guessed.

The bear nods then retreated into the dark. Michael stands still, mentally calculating whether or not it will be worth it to follow. He figures he couldn't die a second time and crawls into the darkroom. The whole “ghost eye” thing made it a fair bit easier to see in the dark, and Yendo was still walking, leading him to the Parts and Service room.

A small yet reliable lit up the room as the large animatronic shuffled himself into the corner to made ample space for Michael to see.

A man lay on the conveyer belt, slightly distressed with a small bit of dried blood staining his skin around his nose and mouth. He wore the uniform, but it was tight around his skin like something had gotten underneath.

“What happened?” Michael asked, checking the man’s pulse. A small feint thumping, and the movement of something underneath his skin met Michael’s hand. He pulled back.

Yendo’s head tilts as he struggles to convey an answer, then holds up a small ballerina doll, its head torn from its shoulders. Michael stares at it, then to the man. “Oh.”

Michael wrinkles his nose and steps to the workbench over to the side, stealing out the closest thing to a knife. A piece of particularly sharp metal with an unknown purpose. Michael had supplied proper cleaning disinfectant on his first night, presuming the worst, and left it around. He picked it up and cleaned the metal before standing over the guard who had taken over for him. His name tag read Stanley.

“Sorry,” Michael muttered, unsure if the man could even hear him.

* * *

Yendo was a nice enough subject to sit still as Michael inspected him. Specifically, the round disk left attached to the wires making up his chest. Michael managed to pull the circular device off and examine it.

“What’s this for?” Michael asked. Yendo stared at him, unable to respond. Michael made a mental note to give him a voice box. Though, it left him stuck with messing around with the device.

A sudden off sounding laugh echoed into the room. Michael turned to face the white and orange fox that’d appeared.

“Hi, Lolbit.” He muttered, turning back to the device.

“Good evening, Michael!” the fox responded energetically. “Or, morning- I should say. It’s four in the morning.”

“Lolbit.” He held up the disk. “Do you know where the blueprints are for these?”

Lolbit stared at it for a moment, then a static noise filled the air, and its body glitched out of the room. Michael never understood how Lolbit had been created. It seemed to be a real-life animatronic, able to mess with things in the real world, like blueprints. On the other hand, Lolbit was able to glitch out or into a computer; like the world itself was a simulation.

Lolbit never let Michael close enough to inspect its wiring.

The Funtime Foxy recolour appeared back with a couple of rolled-up blueprints in its hands. It put them down on the desk beside Michael’s head.

“Why are you on the floor?” Lolbit asks.

“Why not?” Michael replied.

Lolbit sets itself to sit on the desk and peer down on Michael, watching him work. Michael shifts through the blueprints and spreads out the one based solely on the disks, keeping it open with his foot.

The blueprints held a sketch of the disk with detailed labels of what did what. An Illusion Disk, as it was called, could manipulate the appearance of whatever it was attached to by letting out a frequency just a few pitches higher than what the general human could hear.

“Like a dog whistle,” Michael muttered to himself.

“What’s a dog whistle?” Lolbit asked, startling Michael out of his stupor. His head shot up to stare at the animatronic, realising it’d been sitting on the table the whole time.

“Nothing.” He decided after a moment. “It’s a whistle that expels a sound only dogs can hear. I’m pretty sure it's used to train dogs.”

Lolbit nods slowly. “What’s happening with the other guard?” it asks, changing the subject.

“His nametag read Stanley,” Michael says. “And I guess we’re just waiting for him to wake up.” Michael pauses. “Actually, can you go watch over him, come get me when he wakes up.”

“Yessir!” Lolbit salutes playful, and their form glitches out of reality.

Michael observes his silent surroundings. Yendo must’ve left at some point. Oh yeah, he should get to work on that voice box… maybe there are some spare parts in Parts and Service.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gains an ally, Stanley should probably more concerned
> 
> Lolbit gives no answers

Pain met Stanley as he awoke and instinctively his hands went to find where it hurt. A cold, hard hand stopped him, and the second gently pushed his shoulders back onto the table he was laying on.

He looked at the being confused. The being not a person at all in fact; Stanley realised as he stared at the plastic face of a white and orange fox. Its eyes were a black void with white pinpricks floating around. They stared straight at him.

Stanley reeled back with a gurgled screen. The fox’s body seemed to breakdown into small blue, red and yellow glitches that erased its body from the space in front of him. The fox’s hands caught Stanley from behind before he fell off the table.

“Humans are too jumpy.” The fox muttered, pushing him onto the table properly and glitching away again.

Stanley sat himself up on the table, now realising it was actually a conveyer belt, and took in his surrounds. The walls were covered in shelves holding boxes full of spare parts and oddball pieces of plastic.

The door directly in front of Stanley opened. He froze up at the appearance of the man that entered. He had dark, hollow eye sockets and a thin almost skeletal frame. He must’ve had a hat on and taken it off at some point because his hair was sticking up slightly, revealing a black gaping hole where his left eye would’ve been. The man skin seemed to be falling off the bone in places, held barely with tape.

“Close your mouth.” The fox comments, staring over the man’s shoulder. The zombie of a man was a few inches taller than the robot, holy shit.

“Not pretty, huh?” the man chuckles, apparently joking about his own appearance.

Stanley fluttered his mouth uselessly for a moment. “I mean--it certainly makes me feel better about my chances.”

Zombie-man chuckled humourlessly and held out a hand. His index and middle finger are wrapped together with tape. Stanley shook the guys hand a little confused. “What happened?” He asked.

“You tell me,” Zombie-man replied. “The animatronics found you passed out on the ground.”

Animatronics Stanley didn’t know resided in the building. His thoughts filtered towards the small ballerina-like dolls that’d visited him during the night. “Those dolls, the small ballerina-like ones…”

“Minireenas,” Zombie-man mutters. “Yeah, I cut the hoard of them outta your gut.”

“Oh.” Stanley’s hand goes to his stomach, where his mind remembers the pain. “Why not just take me to the hospital?” he asks, despite his own dislike for doctors.

“Looking like this?” Zombie-man asks, gesturing to his own features. “I would've been arrested on the spot.”

‘Fair enough.’ Stanley thought. “So- uh- what’s your name?” he asked dumbly.

“Michael.” Zombie-man- Michael- responds. “Michael Smith.”

Stanley gestured to his badge. “Stanley Allen. Thanks for uh… saving my life, I guess.”

Michael wrinkles his nose. “Don’t worry about it.” His gaze landed on the boxes on the walls and he starts to rummage through them. “How’d you get involved with this place?”

“Uh-what?” Stanley asked.

“Like, everyone knows at this point that bad things happen at Freddy Fazbear’s and any place related,” Michael replied, waving a hand dismissively like it was normal.

Stanley rubbed his neck and shrugged, despite Michael not being able to see him. “Needed a job, I guess.”

“I think your shifts alternate with mine.” Michael continues, as if not hearing Stanley. “So you’re gonna have to keep the little shits happy while I’m away.”

“The… what?”

“Animatronics,” Michael says. “Lolbit here and Yenndo are generally okay, but the small ones are a pain.”

“Look, Michael,” Stanley starts, and the other man turns to look at him. “To be honest, I didn’t even know there was any animatronics in here, besides the dolls. I had weird dreams in this place and--.”

“You _slept_ in a place like this?” Michael cut in. “God, you really don’t know anything about this place. Don’t sleep if you don’t want to die. Damn, Scott would've been pissed at you.”

“Who’s Scott?”

“A guy that was a guard at some of the other places. He made recordings on how to do the job. Died on the job, actually, too.” Stanley was surprised Michael was able to talk about death so easily.

“So, you worked at other locations?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Michael shrugs, going back to raiding the boxes. “It’s complicated. No point in telling you if you’re not going to stick around. It’s easier to do it alone anyway.”

“Not stick around?” Stanley asked.

Michael shrugged again. “Well, any normal person would quit after an experience like that.” He reasoned. “Besides, it doesn’t really sound like you loved the job if you’re sleeping through it.”

“Never thought anyone would break-in,” Stanley said.

“I would,” Michael says so quietly Stanley almost missed it. He didn’t comment on it though.

“No, no, I’ll stick around,” Stanley says. “My life was pretty boring before; it might be fun.”

Michael is silent for a moment, but Stanley does catch the much quieter “fun my ass,” Muttered by his fellow guard.

“Okay, this is good, it’s simple. Easy-peasy.” Michael says, turned with a handful of random bits and pieces from the box. “It’s basically babysitting you can do that, right?” Stanley nodded. “Cool. I gotta do a thing right now to Lolbit, take him to the others, get him up to date, yeah?”

The fox, Lolbit, (who’d been strangely quiet the entire time) wagged its tail. “Of course, Michael!” and it wrapped its thick, solid arms around Stanley’s arm. It’s body glitched to teleport, and this time it was dragging Stanley with it.

His stomach lurched as he dropped to the floor and his head snapped up to glare at the fox. “Oh hush!” it snapped light-heartedly. “Everyone gets woozy their first try.”

“How did that even happen?!” Stanley exclaimed, scrabbling to his feet careful of the stitches on his stomach. ~~(Why did Michael have experience with that?)~~ “It’s not possible, let alone for you to drag me with you.”

Lolbit’s tail wagged as the robotic creature seemed to give him a knowing look. “Let’s introduce you to everyone, yes?”


End file.
